Two Weeks
by Ariqu
Summary: Come and get it! It's Two Weeks by me. You all are either loving and waiting for these things or just ignoring them. C'mon, it's from the MOVIE. Well, sort of... But Yeah... Umm, One Week lyric's rewritten. Yep. R+R please.


This had to be the *HARDEST* one to do yet. Aside from the massive lyrics, this song also sports unrecognizable words, 78mph singing, and 2 mile lines(14 syllables in a single line.) But, it's from the soundtrack. I think there are about 2 more coming. So, you'll understand that even though it took me a good 2 hours, it's pretty shakey(especially at the end,) and you'll be nice if/when you review it. Oh, and the rating, PG, It's for the word at the end of line 5, paragraph 5.  
  
Also, I was NOT naked while writting this. But I can't prove that to you.  
  
Disclaimer-Do not confuse Digimon with Barenaked Ladies, or anything naked for that matter(unless you LIKE it,) it may cause cancer or layers, a more common and more anoying form of cancer.  
  
Two weeks  
by (Barenaked?)Ariqu  
  
  
It's been two weeks since I've got to see  
Digimon the Movie  
And it on T.V.  
One week since the that big showdown between   
That 5 sided dork and that card playing weenee  
6 days till it's on again ,  
I've got to record it or wait for the re-runs  
Tommorow there ain't nothing on  
But it'll still be a week till the new one comes on  
  
I remember from the movie  
In the first part I think  
There was this thing that looked like Agumon  
But it was big and was a pig,  
Although it Kari safe  
I liked the street scene   
Cause it took out that big buzzard-mon  
  
Hot was the music of the movie  
Cause it was groovie  
Because It's all on the TV show  
Except for those few new ones  
They'e not the best ones  
But for the whole it's really the best one  
  
Gonna push the REC and "what the heck?"  
Cause it won't frickin, licken speck   
Gotta fix the thing, It's so old it runs on oil  
Wanna see the show,  
Cause then I'll know  
The digimon are gonna grow  
And TK loves Kari  
Because I am so loyal  
  
How can I help it if I think a kidde show is cool  
Trying hard not to obsess and that's my rule  
I'm the kind of guy who get's up on a Saturday  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, I'm not gay  
Got a tendency to think about them constantly  
I have a history of trying to draw them all  
  
It's been two weeks since I've got to see  
Sora pissed off at Tai over some hair piece  
One week since poor Biyomon  
Met with Sora and got out safely  
It's been two days since that show was on  
She recieved that email that was sent saying "Love, Tai"  
Today, I recorded it  
And now I sit back and watch till next weeks's show is on   
  
Jippped at Japanese the animation  
You watch with no sound and you see inflation  
Watchin Digimon with no sound on,  
Can get real dumb-mon  
I hope that -mon thing ain't permanent  
Like Davis and Kari, it just will not work  
TK and Kari  
I beleive something is going on there  
  
Like Taoi they make great shows  
Okay they make good shows  
But Digimon is the best exception  
Gonna see if anything comes up  
Gonna watch to see the lovey pups  
Just so the Takari writters get better at it  
By the same guys who do Sailor Moon  
But its got the really crappy animation  
They cut out most everything  
  
How can I help it if I think a kidde show is cool  
Trying hard not to obsess and that's my rule  
I'm the kind of guy who get's up on a Saturday  
Can't understand what I mean?  
There's no way  
Got a tendency to think about them constantly  
I have a history drawing them all  
  
It's been two weeks since I've got to see  
Angemon and Angewoman just mega digi-  
One week till I get to miss the new  
Digimon where they're going to make some sort of fish stew  
One day till I'm back at school  
Now I've got to wait until next Sunday to see  
Next week I'm gonna have to see  
I know something's going down with Tk and Kari  
  
I know something's going down with Tk and Kari  
I know something's going down with Tk and Kari  
This isn't much good, I'm very much sorry  
  
  



End file.
